The present invention is directed to bicycles and, more particularly, to a bicycle display apparatus with distributed processing.
Cycle computers typically calculate and display travel information such as the bicycle velocity, travel distance, total distance, and so on. Such a cycle computer is shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application (Kokai) 2000-16367. More specifically, cycle computers typically comprise a display control component having a microcomputer that is operated by power supplied from an internally mounted battery, a liquid crystal display (LCD) component for displaying the travel information, and mode buttons for various types of input and control functions. A conventional rotation sensor comprising a reed switch mounted on the bicycle frame and a magnet mounted on a wheel is operatively coupled with or without wires to the display control component, and the display control component computes the velocity, total distance, or travel distance based on electrical pulses from the rotation sensor.
Total distance is commonly referred to as distance traveled by the bicycle from the beginning of travel after the display has been mounted on the bicycle (or master reset) until the present, and it may be computed by counting pulses from the rotation sensor since that time. Travel distance is commonly referred to as distance traveled by the bicycle from the point at which a device referred to as a trip meter is reset, and it may be computed by counting pulses from the rotation sensor since the trip meter was reset. The computed total distance and travel distance are stored in a memory inside the microcomputer and selectively displayed as desired by the rider.
Some cycle computer display control components are designed to be detachable in order to prevent theft and to allow the display control component to be replaced separately without replacing the entire cycle computer. However, that means the total distance or travel distance is not calculated when the display control component is taken off during travel to prevent theft during rest stops or the like and the rider forgets to put the device back on when traveling resumes. In any event, total distance also cannot be carried over to replacement display control components when such components are replaced due to microcomputer malfunctions or the like. As a result, the total distance is not accurately displayed when the display control component is replaced.